The field of the invention pertains to fire containers, and particularly to a portable container for campfires.
When camping outdoors or participating in other outdoor activities, there is the need for a light weight yet rugged device that allows for efficient combustion of wood and other flammable material while remaining portable, self contained, and allowing for easy disposal of the resulting ashes. A typical application of this device would be a wood burning appliance about which people can group for the purpose of both getting warm and as a social focal point while camping or participating in other outdoor activities.
Numerous inventions have been disclosed for campfire related devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,146,773 is titled “Collapsible Portable Grill” is directed to a device with four side sections that may be separated for the purpose of storage. This device has a bottom section and holes in the side section, but is put together with interlocking side and bottom sections. The device is not cylindrical, requires assembly, does not optimize the complete combustion of the flammable material, and is not optimized for containing the residual ashes and embers from the flammable material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,785,046 is titled “Portable Fire Pit” and is directed to a device with multiple folding side sections with holes, and a bottom section into which the unfolded side sections are placed for use. This device is constructed from multiple sections fitted together to allow for collapsing for portability and storage.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,609,514 is titled “Portable Fire Pit and Fire Pit Stand.” It is directed to a portable fire pit includes an elevated platform, a fire pit, at least one container of fuel, and at least one support device. The at least one support device is attached to the elevated platform. The fire pit is retained within the elevated platform. The fuel is placed in the fire pit. At least one decorative item may be placed in the fire pit, around the fuel. The fuel is ignited. A fire pit stand includes a pedestal, a fire pit, at least one container of fuel and a cover. The fire pit is retained in a top of the pedestal. The fuel is placed in the fire pit. The cover is suspended over the pedestal with any appropriate method. The fuel is ignited to display a large flame.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,532,950 is titled “Fire Ring Assembly” and is directed to a device of three interlocking side sections. The side sections can contain holes, but there is no bottom section. U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,917 is also of multiple section construction and is titled “Fire Ring”. This device also is intended to collapse for portability, may contain some holes in the side sections, but does not have a bottom section. A “Portable Device for Containing a Campfire Within” is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,425,387. It is a device with multiple side sections, but no bottom section. These fire ring devices risk causing wild fires and leave unsightly ashes at the campsite after the fire is extinguished.
U.S. Pat. No. D476,403 discloses a “Portable Fire Container.” The device is a multiple section device put together with interlocking sections. The device has a solid metal cover over the top and thus prevents view of the campfire except through small holes.
U.S. Pat. No. D451,989 discloses a portable fireplace. The device is not suitable for easy portability to a campsite.
A problem with some campfires is embers starting wild fires. Accordingly, there is a need for a portable fire container that prevents embers from reaching tree roots or other vegetation. In addition, burning fires in the wilderness will leave blacken rocks and a pile of charcoal and ashes. And easy solution is to contain the fire in a one-piece container that will allow for efficient burning of the combustible material while not leaving any blackened rocks in the fire ring, and allowing easy disposal of the resulting ashes.
Many National Parks and recreation areas no longer allow for any fires due to air pollution. Accordingly, there is a need for a fire container that efficiently burns the combustible material with either minimal or no visible smoke.
The design and manufacture of the portable campfire container is a single piece construction with a solid bottom for the containment of the fire, combustion material, embers, and resulting ashes. The design also includes sides to help contain the fire and ashes within. The ratio of the height of the sides to the width of the bottom is such as to allow efficient containment of the fire and ease of portability. In addition, the sides also contain holes for the purpose of allowing efficient oxidation of the combustible material and pleasing visual appearance while a fire is burning within the appliance. The container cannot be collapsed, folded, or disassembled and retains its shape at all times. The container can be fitted with a screen on the top for the purpose of arresting sparks as required for some applications. In addition, the container can be fitted with a grill for the purposes of cooking.
Accordingly, one of the primary objectives of the present invention is the provision of a portable fire container that may be used as a focal point to provide warmth and a pleasant visual impression to those gathered about the fire container when the device is charged with a combustible material such as wood logs.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a portable fire container that is a compact lightweight structure for storage purposes and/or transport in a vehicle.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a portable fire container that includes a grill for cooking.